petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro II
Spyro II, better known as Spyro the Dragon, is the descendant of Spyro I and the third known purple dragon to exist in Spyr. Biography Pre-Birth Spyro originated from another realm other than the Dragon Realms. When he was in an egg, his parents sent him away in order to protect him from thieves. They also painted the egg red to hide it being the egg of a purple dragon. Their attempt to hide the egg, however, was unsuccessful, as the egg was taken by thieves, along with a dragonfly egg. The thieves then invaded the Dragon Realms, but were caught by dragons living in the area. They defeated the thieves. Shortly afterwards, the two eggs hatched, the dragonfly egg hatching first. The dragon and dragonfly were named Spyro and Sparx after two legendary heroes. As the dragons were unable to identify Spyro's parents, they raised him as an Artisan Dragon. Sparx also grew up with Spyro. Gnasty's Attack Shortly before Spyro's 5th birthday, Gnasty Gnorc attacked the Dragon Realms after Lindar mocked him. While the adult dragons were frozen, Spyro managed to avoid Gnasty due to his small size. He set out on a journey to save the other dragons. One of these dragons, Devlin, had prepared a birthday cake for Spyro, which was frozen in a statue alongside him. Spyro managed to free all of the dragons, some even multiple times, and defeat Gnasty Gnorc twice. He also found the dragons' treasure and returned it. Avalar A few years after defeating Gnasty, now in summer, Spyro decided to take a vacation in Dragon Shores. The portal which he entered, however, was manipulated by the Professor to bring a dragon to Avalar. There, Spyro defeated Ripto, after which he returned to the Dragon Shores. Spyro would occasionally visit Avalar again, while Hunter left Avalar frequently. Year of the Dragon As the Year of the Dragon was starting, most dragons celebrated. After the celebration, however, the dragon eggs were stolen by Bianca. Spyro, Sparx and Hunter were sent to retrieve the eggs. Spyro defeated the Sorceress. School Years Spyro started school on September 1, 1999. He was in Year 2 (as Year 0 was the first year) during the Year of the Dragon celebrations. As the only young dragon in Artisans, he had to travel a long distance to get to school, but luckily, he had portals. During his school days, he attended Cloudy Domain school. At this school, he met Ember and Flame, the former of whom also had a crush on Spyro. Flame was two years ahead of him while Ember was four years below him. Ember also had an unrequited crush on him. In Year 7, he was a guide to Year 3 student Ember and her classmates. Stopping the End of the World In 2011, Spyro was spending Christmas with Sparx, Ember, Flame. However, the celebration was interrupted when the sky turned red and the Black Master showed up, boasting about how he was going to end the world in 68 days. While the Black Master had already tried this 25 times before and failed every time, it turned out that this time he had help from Malefor, the Dark Master, who had once come closer to destroying the world and only failed due to Spyro I and Cynder stopping it while the world was already in the process of ending. Spyro and Ember teamed up to locate the 40 orbs in order to help them stop the end. Category:Male Category:Urban Universe Category:Born in January Category:Born in 1990s Category:Only Children Category:Parents Category:Purple Dragons